1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to windows in static structures, such as double glass window sandwich panels which are installed in building walls and doors, and more particularly to a versatile muntin bar joiner, also called "muntin clip", for forming a custom muntin design assembly within the parallel facing glass member sandwich, the design incorporating a plurality of angles between the muntin bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A muntin design includes two or more muntin bars joined by a muntin clip. Each bar usually runs from the clip to a combination frame and spacer which spaces one glass member from the other and preferably provides an air tight seal between the glass members at the perimeter of the sandwich.
Examples of Prior Art clips are shown in FIGS. 1-10.
Before explaining the present invention in detail under the heading "DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS", a description of the prior art is now provided with reference to FIGS. 1-10 for a better understanding of the present invention and its advantages.